


There Are Things That Are Lost

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Is There Anything Left of Patton? [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ...ish, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Patton is dead(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Virgil’s lucky hoodie is missing.Pattonis more helpful with this than Logan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Is There Anything Left of Patton? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639429
Comments: 22
Kudos: 172





	There Are Things That Are Lost

“Ugh,” Virgil groaned. “Where’s my hoodie?!” Patton turned at the slightly louder sound of his voice and shambled over to him. Unwilling to deal with him right now, Virgil took the couch cushion he’d been looking under and raised it between them as a barrier. Patton glommed onto it and Virgil pushed a bit, so he stumbled back. Apparently, he’d been too rough because he fell and landed on his butt continuing to grip at the pillow mindlessly.

“Don’t be mean to Patton,” Logan scolded, walking into the room.

“Have you seen my hoodie?” Virgil asked him.

“You need to keep better track of your stuff,” Logan said. He pulled the pillow out of Patton’s grip meeting very little resistance.

“That is not helpful,” Virgil spat.

Logan grunted as he leaned over and pulled Patton to his feet by the underarms. Patton grabbed for his face once he was standing. “Hush dear,” Logan mumbled, gently taking his hands in his and pulling them away. “It’s okay.” Then he turned his attention back to Virgil. “Based on data from the last three months, I predict you’ll find it in a place you ‘swear you didn’t put it’ within the next 2-3 days. Then, you’ll inevitably loose it again within the week.”

“… I don’t appreciate your tone.”

Logan did not bother to respond to him this time. He simply settled Patton on the couch with gentle pushes. They had found that he was much more likely to acquiesce if they just poked him in the direction they wanted him to go instead of shoving. He liked to push back against things that were too forceful, but if you just nudged him, he tended to accept it. They’d figured out a lot of things like that ever since they’d started to let him off the leash a bit.

Virgil had convinced Logan to let Patton walk around on his own sometimes almost three months ago, honestly mostly out of boredom after a month being stuck inside by the winter weather. He’d cited the fact that the zombie couldn’t exactly figure out how to open doors or anything, and neither of them were worried he’d eat them at this point. All they had to do to keep him contained was make sure the exits of the room they wanted him in were closed. They didn’t even need to lock them; they could probably just put up one of those baby cages.

Okay, maybe not that. Sometimes when he got in attack mode, he could push really hard. Last month Virgil’d forgotten to close the door to the kitchen and had ended up being tackled for a piece of raw meat he’d been intending to cook. It had been all types of traumatizing to watch him eat something bloody while being held to the ground. Beyond just the instinctual fear, there’d also been the thought that maybe being covered in blood would finally activate his eat human mode and Virgil would be desert. Yet, the most he’d done to Virgil was shove at him with his creepy ass fingers. Patton was lucky Virgil had some weird misplaced affection for him after that stunt. Logan also was lucky for the same reason; else he would have murdered the man for laughing after he realized exactly what had happened.

With a dramatic sigh, Virgil flopped down on the couch next to Patton and immediately had fingers on his arm. “Do you know where my hoodie is?” he asked Patton, pushing the fingers away. Patton made a puffy moaning sound. Virgil nodded along. “I already checked there, but thanks for being more help than Logan.”

Logan glared at him. “It’s too warm for it anyway,” he pointed out. It was true, but that didn’t soothe him.

“And if a zombie comes and tries to bite me, I’d like to have more than a t-shirt for cover,” Virgil grumbled. “No offence, Pat.”

He figured since Patton didn’t stop with the grabbing at his face that he did not take any offence.

“The hoodie isn’t going to give you any more cover if a zombie attacks you,” Logan pointed out.

“Well, it certainly helps when this zombie attacks me,” Virgil said as fingers continued to touch him. He’d usually put up his hood and pull the strings tight to prevent the slightly too cold touch from hitting his skin when Patton did this.

“The lost hoodie is your own fault and I have no sympathy for you. Keep better track of your things.”

Virgil stuck out his tongue. “Fine,” he said. “you’d better hope I don’t die in an accident that could have been prevented by a hoodie when we go out today. ‘Cause I’ll haunt you.”

“Yes,” he snapped, “because I need more dead loved ones hanging around my house.”

…

Oops.

“Sorry,” Virgil said, properly cowed.

Logan sighed and sat down in the armchair across from him. “No, I’m sorry. That reaction was needlessly provocative.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking like he was battling a headache.

They’d been at each other throats the past couple of months. January and February had been particularly hard with the snow and the cold. They’d been snowed in the house with only each other and a zombie whose presence could either make Logan soft and sad or irritable at the flip of a coin. Now it was nearing April and though it had been snowing still two weeks ago, the weather had broken a day ago and it was suddenly edging on hot, at least in comparison.

Hopefully with a little fresh air they’d be able to calm down a bit around each other.

Speaking of.

“It’s fine Lo,” Virgil said. “I get it. We should probably get going if you’re ready.” At some point during the winter, they’d apparently sprung a leak in the corner of the living room by the armchair. They often woke up to the carpet damp and Logan was worried there might be rot if they let it go much longer. So, since the weather seemed to be holding, they were going on a mission to get lumber and some other supplies to hopefully fix it. The hope was that the Home Depot wasn’t too overrun and the wood there was good. Otherwise they’d have to chop down a tree themselves which would make a lot of noise: not exactly a good thing when flesh eating creatures that were drawn to loud noises were wondering around.

Logan nodded at his reminder and looked over at Patton, the skin around his mouth tightening.

Well, they certainly weren’t going to just leave him alone in the upstairs to roam by himself. Yet, Virgil knew putting him in the basement hurt Logan more than he let on.

There wasn’t anything for it.

They walked together towards the basement entrance, hidden carefully behind a few bookcases in Logan’s study. Virgil whistled long and low and, as anticipated, a couple of moments later, Patton lumbered towards them.

Virgil was glad that Patton wasn’t able to make the connection between where they were drawing him and the basement below because, if Patton was capable of hating anything anymore, he hated the basement. He imagined if Patton could produce the fleeting thought that coming to the study = cage in the basement, he would fight them all the way.

He was always discontent in the basement. The more restrained he was, the worse his sounds and struggling became. It was some instinct, Virgil guessed. After all, how were zombies supposed to hunt and eat people alive if they were trapped? Of course, Patton didn’t actually have to worry about that since he and Logan kept him very well fed, but the chomping living beings instinct seemed to be the only zombie instinct shut off for him. So, he’d still mindlessly shove against things restraining him just like he’d still reach for things and pull them to him and he’d still follow loud noises and dramatic movements. Just like he’d still chase you down and tackle you if you weren’t careful. He just didn’t eat you at the end of it all.

The point was, considering how strong he could be when he wanted to, it was fortune that he didn’t understand where they were going.

Unfortunately, Logan did.

He took a measured breath and pressed the lever that would open the basement door. “Come here, dear,” he requested. Patton turned his attention to Logan, reaching out to him. Logan grabbed one of his hands and pulled softly, causing him to stumble forward in confusion. “Come on,” he coaxed, “it’ll be fine.”

“Want help?” Virgil asked, pitching his voice low as to not attract as much attention from Patton. His hands moved towards where his hoodie pocket would usually be, but then fisted at his sides since he was just in a t-shirt. Virgil always asked even though he always got the same answer.

“I can handle it,” Logan said, his voice measured. Virgil just nodded once and leaned against the door to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> For once we’re not going to have a big time skip between this one and the next one so watch out for their trip to the Home Depot next week.


End file.
